The Worst Laid Plans
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Arturo es el vecino estúpidamente atractivo de Merlín y éste no planeó nada de esto, pero allí está. Traducción autorizada por ingberry. Merthur.


Traducción autorizada por **ingberry **

**Resumen: **Arturo es el vecino estúpidamente atractivo de Merlín y éste no planeó nada de esto, pero allí está.

**Diclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**The Worst Laid Plans**

* * *

No era que Merlín hubiese planeado enviar el pecho de su nuevo vecino directo a un charco de lodo afuera de su edificio. Tal vez en algún punto se había preguntado cómo se vería Arturo con la ropa pegándosele al cuerpo como una segunda piel mientras el agua le goteaba por la cara y bajaba por su mandíbula. _Apenas _había pensado en las gotas resbalando contra ese cuello ridículamente magnífico, pero eso no significaba que había chocado contra él a propósito.

Esto no pareció disminuir la ira de Arturo.

El hecho de que estuviese furioso, empuñando la camisa de Merlín y tirando con brusquedad, tampoco disminuía su excitación. En realidad era todo lo contrario.

Merlín sabía que sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando miró las tetillas de Arturo asomándose por la camisa amarilla transparente y eso era... bueno, era... _joder. _Ni siquiera le desanimaba el hecho de que casi la mitad de la cara de Arturo estuviera cubierta de lodo (incluso era un poco sexy, ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando?).

—Limpiarás esto —dijo Arturo, su voz tensa con una rabia mal disimulada.

Y Merlín dijo «sí, _señor_» como un cabrón descarado, porque supuso que eso significaba que estaría lavando la ropa de Arturo por una semana, no que le arrastrarían al interior del edificio y sería arrojado al interior del baño del otro. En definitiva no pensó que estaría parado allí con su polla endureciéndose tan rápido que se sintió mareado mientras Arturo se desvestía con hombros rígidos. Se parecía a un ensueño poco probable, por lo que quedarse inmóvil era lo mejor que podía hacer, en caso de que Arturo recordara que estaba allí y le votara cruelmente del lugar, justo antes de que los pulgares de Arturo se deslizaran debajo de la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

Merlín se quedó sin aliento.

Entonces su respiración salió como una oleada vertiginosa cuando un Arturo desnudo lo empujó contra la puerta, su aliento caliente contra el cuello de Merlín. De pronto el aire se sentía extraño y pesado, como si Merlín nunca aspirara suficiente en sus pulmones, dejándolo aturdido.

Dientes rozaron la piel de su cuello y Merlín pudo sentir su pulso acelerándose rápidamente bajo la presión súbita de la lengua ajena. Estar atrapado entre la puerta y Arturo, pesado, caliente y desnudo, era abrumador y cuando su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con un ruido sordo, ni siquiera sintió el dolor.

Hubo un pequeño mordisco suave en su mandíbula y entonces un gruñido grave. —Dios, me sacas de quicio.

—Umm —fue lo que dijo Merlín, aferrándose con desesperación a la puerta con las yemas de sus dedos.

No era que hubiese planeado terminar con la mejilla presionada contra los azulejos fríos de la ducha de su vecino, con una de las manos de Arturo acunando su cabeza y la otra envuelta demasiado fuerte y demasiado caliente en su verga. No era nada con lo que hubiese fantaseado, porque ni siquiera a su imaginación podría habérsele ocurrido algo _así_. Su respiración estaba temblorosa cuando la mano de Arturo se deslizó desde su cabello, siguiendo la línea de su cuello y la curva de su hombro antes de bajar para agarrarle la cadera con fuerza suficiente para hacerle gemir, la pared rozando sus labios.

—Eres tan exasperante —murmuró Arturo contra su hombro, sus labios acariciando la piel resbaladiza de Merlín—. Tan sexy. No tienes derecho a ser tan sexy.

Las yemas de sus dedos se emblanquecieron contra los azulejos mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, siguiendo el movimiento hábil de la mano de Arturo debajo del agua caliente. Su cabello estaba pegado a su frente y caía agua en sus ojos, pero apenas logró parpadear contra ésta cuando el pulgar de Arturo se movió por su raja, haciendo que Merlín presionara con un gemido bajo. No podía decidir si lo mejor eran los dedos envolviéndose alrededor de su longitud, la polla presionada contra su culo con embestidas firmes o... oh, bien, lo mejor era la forma en que Arturo gruñó obscenamente en su oído al correrse. Y eso fue todo lo pudo pensar antes de que sus capacidades mentales se disolvieran en gemidos entrecortados y _ohjoderohjoder. _

No había planeado echarse a reír, mareado por el zumbido latente debajo de su piel, cuando se dio la vuelta y encontró que Arturo todavía tenía lodo en su mejilla, aun estado bajo el chorro de agua, pero lo hizo.

—Eres un inepto —dijo Arturo, frunciendo el ceño cuando Merlín frotó su pulgar sobre el lugar sucio y entonces se inclinó en su toque como un gatito.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Plot? What the heck is that?

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
